This invention relates generally to asphaltic roofing covering, and more particularly to a shingle provided with an adhesive component for securing portions of overlapping or underlying shingles thereon and the process specifically adapted to apply such an adhesive component.
In the present state of shingle manufacturing, adhesive is provided at a few points on the underside surface of shingle tab portions. Heat from the environment, more particularly from the sun, activates the adhesive to allow bonding of shingle surfaces. Prior art type shingles provide adhesive in the form of spaced apart rectangular bands, the rectangular designations being an incident of the manner of sealant application.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shingle with an adhesive component which will secure shingle portions to one another and provide improved drainage of entrained rain water and resistance to wind blow-off, and resistance to shingle distortion caused by internal stresses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shingle with an adhesive configuration which will realize increased effective linear coverage of sealant across the width of a shingle using only partial material coverage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a process for applying sealant or adhesive material to a shingle surface whereby geometries of adhesive bands can be maintained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roof system comprising shingles having novel adhesive construction.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following brief description of the drawings, detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.